Are the rumors true?
by Genimai.Black
Summary: Scorpius asked Albus a simple question, then James and Fred get involved."Shut up Scorpius. Now, I want you to hug me."    "What?" Scorpius snapped. "No."   I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Please Review!


A/N: This is just some random conversation that my sister started one day while we were all in my room and it gave me inspiration for this little one-shot, I hope you enjoy ;)

"Hey Albus?" Scorpius said while letting the snitch go then catching it a few seconds later. Both Gryffindors were currently in their dorm room, Albus was researching a topic while Scorpius was just lazing about.

"Yeah mate?" Albus replied without looking up from his book.

"What's the first move?"

"What? What do you mean?" Albus looked at him quizzically before closing his book to give Scorpius his full attention.

"I mean, what's the first move that's 'touchy-feely' when it comes to girls?"

"Er…maybe kissing?"

"I was thinking that too. But girls think differently than guys do." He caught the tiny snitch then raised his eyes to meet Albus's. "What if they think the 'first move' is holding hands?"

"Why would they think that? It's not even 'touchy-feely'. If anything the kiss leads up to making out. THAT's when things get 'touchy-feely'."

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off as he thought about it. "But holding hands could lead to that too."

"It's not holding hands. It has to be kissing." Albus said as though it was the end of the conversation.

Scorpius was about to point out that sometimes just having your arm around a girls shoulder might lead to more when the door opened. James and Fred came in while laughing at some joke.

"Watch let's just ask them." Albus said as though James and Fred could answer it. "Hey Fred, James, what counts as the first move to you?"

"With what?" They both said in unison.

"When it comes to girls, what's the first official 'touchy-feely' move?"

"That's easy!" James said while smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah, like James would know." Fred said while pushing James head out of the way.

"I would!" James shouted while punching Fred in the arm. "It's hugging."

"Hugging?" Fred asked looking at James as though he were crazy.

"Yeah, you get the girl close to your body and stuff starts happening after you move in to kiss them."

"That would mean it's kissing, not hugging." Fred said while crossing his arms. "I think it's the kiss. They wrap their arms around your neck and then you can get touchy-feely."

"But that could happen with ANYTHING. Not just a kiss." James said while crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Prove it." Fred said while looking at James. They both seemed to be getting more into this then Albus and Scorpius.

"I will! Watch. Scorpius since _you're_ the shorter and better looking one; come here." James waved Scorpius over to where they were standing.

"Why?"

"Just do it! I need to prove I'm right."

Scorpius was starting to wish he had never even brought up this topic. He stood up reluctantly and stood five feet away from James.

"Closer! How can I prove I'm right when you're standing so far away?" He pulled Scorpius closer to him. So close that they were a few centimeters apart.

"James, I don't feel comfortable." Scorpius said while he tried to stay completely indifferent to the situation.

"Oh shush." He smiled at him while looking back at Fred. "Watch, imagine Scorpius is a really pretty girl."

"How pretty?" Fred asked while putting his hand under his chin and actually looking like he was SERIOUS about it.

"So pretty that, even Gregory wonders if he's straight."

"Gregory _is_ straight." Albus said.

"Ooh, that's pretty." Fred said while ignoring Albus and his comment.

"James?" Scorpius asked in a quiet voice.

"Shut up Scorpius. Now, I want you to hug me."

"What?" Scorpius snapped. "No."

"Just do it! Or else I'll tell Rose that you watched her while she was sleeping on the couch."

"No you won't."

"Prove it!" James and Fred both shouted at him.

Scorpius didn't really think that James would tell Rose that sort of thing…but this was JAMES. He did the unexpected, plus he really didn't need to be on Rose's bad side right now.

Reluctantly he gave James an awkward side hug.

"Not like that! Hug me like you would Rose."

"It's hard to do that when you don't have curves…"

"Hey…" James gave him a warning glare before he continued. "I'll forget that little comment. Now hug me!"

Scorpius scowled before he finally tried to imagine Rose instead of James. He imagined Rose smiling at him instead of James glaring at him. It was a good plan before he realized he didn't smell Rose's amazing perfume. He smelled her cousin's horrible cologne.

"See?" James said while Scorpius kept his eyes closed. "Then you can move your hands lower or higher and back away to move in for the kiss." He let Scorpius back away a few centimeters before he brought his hand over Scorpius's neck, than leaned in close for more effect.

"Whoa."

Scorpius opened his eyes at the sound of the 5th voice and turned toward the door. To his horror, the last person he needed seeing him like this, was standing there. Rose opened her mouth then closed it, she repeated this action a few times before she raised an eyebrow at them.

"I…so I take it the rumors are true then?"


End file.
